Earth-TRN566
Sixth Infinity | Status = Destroyed | Creators = Ralph Macchio | First = X-Men Adventures Vol 1 1 | Last = Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1 12 | History = "Earth-0" was a reality that existed before the current incarnation of the Multiverse. Many evolved cultures existed, including Earth, the Shi'ar Empire, Kree, Skrulls, Badoon, where life occurred in similar fashion to Earth-616. Earth On Earth, Charles Xavier founded the X-Men and the Underground, mutant fighting for a world that fears and hates them, opposing the Sentinels, Magneto or the Friends of Humanity among others, Dr. Bruce Banner was turned into the Hulk by a Gamma Bomb while trying to save Rick Jones, Spider-Man was a hero in New York City. Taa On Taa existed a luxuriant civilization of sciences and arts. The Brothers' creation At some point, the Living Tribunal, along with the Spectre, created The Brothers (guardians of the Marvel and DC Megaverses). M'Kraan Crystal Tampered by Demons Around that time, affected by the manipulation of D'Spayre and of his master the Dweller-in-Darkness the M'Kraan Crystal started enlarging, reaching the level it could engulf all reality. Eventually, the Nexus' tampering caused the primal matter of the universe to alter, unleashing plagues upon the inhabited worlds. Reaction on Taa On the world of Taa, struck by the decimation of their people, scientists including Galan discovered the plague, tried to cure it, in vain. Facing the death of other species, then the arrival of the plague on Taa, Galan and his colleagues decided to face the end of the universe by travelling to the Cosmic Egg. Shi'ar and X-Men intervention The Shi'ar and X-Men united their efforts, sending the Phoenix Force, guardian of the Crystal, to halt his destruction. Uniting with the whole living in the universe, Phoenix was able to purge the crystal of its impurity, only for it to quickly explode, extinguishing all life, yet united into Xavier's dream. At that very moment, the Taa-an ship arrived into the Cosmig Egg, with only Galan as survivor, greeted by the Eternity, the sentience of the universe, who announced him his destiny as Galactus. The Dweller's plan failed, with all life gone in peace and without fear of their end, the Dweller (as the last entity to despair) was fed upon by D'Spayre, although he was seemingly eventually able to evade to the following universe. Legacy The omnipotent Living Tribunal, still holding in his hand the Brothers, was part of the new Multiverse. | Residents = * Shi'ar Empire ** D'Ken ** Lilandra ** Gladiator (Kallark) * Demons ** D'Spayre ** Dweller-in-Darkness * Taa-ans ** Galan * Earth ** Alistaire Smythe ** Beachum ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Beetle (Abner Jenkins) ** Daredevil (Matt Murdock) ** Marcia Deaton-Reiss-Masters ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Egghead (Elihas Starr) ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) ** Vanessa Fisk ** Gambit (Remy LaBeau) ** Gorgeous George (George Blair) ** Hairbag (Michael Suggs) ** Justin Hammer ** Hammerhead ** Willard "Hammer" Harrison ** Terry Hewlitt ** Hobgoblin ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** J. Jonah Jameson ** Col. John Jameson ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** Mr. Kruchkow ** Detective Terri Lee ** Dr. Lieber ** Lizard (Curt Connors) ** Mad Thinker ** Alicia Masters ** Anna May-Watson ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) ** Montana (Jackson Brice) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** Harry Osborn ** Norman Osborn ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) ** Ben Parker ** Dr. Peale ** Punisher (Frank Castle) ** Puppet Master (Phillip Masters) ** May Reilly-Parker ** Jacob Reiss ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Roberta ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson ** Ruckus (Clement Wilson) ** Diedre Segui ** Shocker (Herman Schultz) ** Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) ** Slab (Christopher Anderson) ** Spencer Smythe ** Sylvester "Snake" Marston ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Eugene "Flash" Thompson ** Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) ** Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Venom Symbiote ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Mary Jane Watson ** Robert LeBeau Other Residents Charlie (Earth-0) Charlie was the leader of a rival gang of the Kingpin and he was convinced that the Enforcers would not have bothered them because they possessed the firepower and the foreign connections of which the Enforcers were afraid. For his full regret however the Enforcers attacked the hideout of his gang and easily defeating them. Nathan (Earth-0) Nathan was a merchant who was forced to pay protection money to Hammerhead's criminal syndicate. Ron (Earth-0) Ron was a grumpy resident of a small village in Arizona which Mysterio wanted to take over and then exploit the oil that was in it. Tamako (Earth-0) Tamako was a computer expert who worked for Wilson Fisk. Telly (Earth-0) Telly was a criminal who along with his gang clashed with Spider-Man at the New York docks and luckily managed to stun him. Soon after he and the other members of the gang were saved from certain death by the Punisher thanks to the intervention of Spider-Man himself. Terry (Earth-0) Terry was a gentle resident of a small village in Arizona which Mysterio wanted to take over and then exploit the oil that was in it. Vin (Earth-0) Vin was a member of Charlie's gang. | Notes = * According to Jeff Christiansen, "Earth-0" "is not a true designation. It is a reality designation for a reality from the previous multiverse". * Based on X-Men: The Animated Series and Spider-Man: The Animated Series, X-Men Adventures Vol 1, the Vol 2, the Vol 3, Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1, Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 and Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 weren't set on Earth-92131 but on what is known as "Earth-0". * One of the divergent points between Earth-0 and Earth-92131 is that events similar to the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series occurred (given that the first 13 issues of ''Spider-Man Adventures'' adapted them) and then went off in their own direction. For example, Earth-0's Spider-Man had a different first encounter with the Vulture compared to the show's episodes. and established that Spider-Man had a long-time history with the Fantastic Four already (Earth-92131's Spider-Man wouldn't meet the Fantastic Four until the Secret Wars). refers to events that happened in The Alien Costume 3-parter from Season 1. *Another point where Earth-0 differs from Earth-92131 is that only events based on the first two seasons plus part of the third season of X-Men: The Animated Series occurred (since X-Men Adventures Vol 1 to Vol 3 only adapted those). While events based on the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix episodes are canonical, episodes such as Cold Comfort aren't (in the cartoon, Quicksilver was part of X-Factor and Cyclops and Havok still did not know they were brothers. In Adventures of the X-Men, Quicksilver is still part of Magneto's Brotherhood, while it's public knowledge that Cyclops and Havok are brothers). | Trivia = * Curiously, while suggests that Galactus did not exist until after Earth-0's destruction, a superhero theme park in (the first story not based on an episode of the Spider-Man cartoon) depicts a food stand called "Galactus Goodies," designed after Galactus' helmet. | Links = }} pt-br:Terra-0